Knight in Shining Armor
by AnimeSmash
Summary: The war has ended, but four years later, Leon still can't get rid of a feeling of unrequited love. Will an incident with a ruffian allow him to confess his feelings?


**I've been trying to do a LeonxValbar story for who knows how long, and thanks to Writer of Worlds, I finally have an idea! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **I own nothing but the story!**

* * *

"Alright everyone! That's enough for today! You are dismissed." There was a collective reply between the men before they dispersed. The instructor watched as his trainees left, hanging their bows on a rack. He chuckled, looking at the bow in his own hand. _It seems like it was so long ago since we fought Duma. Now the kingdoms have been united, Alm and Celica have been wed…all in the span of four years._

"That wraps up your final lesson for the day, right Leon?" The twenty-eight year old jumped before turning on his heels.

"I am, Lukas. Do Alm or Celica need me?"

"No. The lot of us are about to head home. I think you should head home as well. You just finished another job not too long ago and you already work very hard in the brotherhood."

"I just want to show the new recruits what it's like. Being an archer isn't as easy as it looks and I want to train them well."

"I've heard that they really look up to you."

"I'm glad." He started to grab a arrow from the quiver on his back, but the redhead quickly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go home, Leon. Train tomorrow"

"Alright, alright…I guess I'll be on my way shortly then." With a nod, Leon gave Mila's Bow and his quiver to Lukas to store away before watching him leave.

The purple haired man then started his own pursuit out of the castle to his village home, but was stopped by a voice. His heart leapt from his chest as he watched the group of knights, lead by his one and only.

The one and only in his mind, that is. Along with himself, Valbar had joined the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights, and he trained new recruits as well. They still spent most of their free time together (the absence of Kamui helping Leon greatly), but he still couldn't shake off the feeling of unrequited love. Heck, he had told Valbar _years_ ago and he still hadn't figured it out!

Nonetheless, Leon continued to secretly swoon over the man, including now. He watched as Valbar trained his own recruits, his cheeks washed with a faint pink.

"After all these years, you still chase after him?"

The new voice resulted in a yelp from Leon, whose blushed deepened. He turned,gasping at who it was.

"What the…? Kamui? What are-"

"Leon? Is that you?" He gasped again at the voice before putting on his charming smile.

"Valbar, my dear friend! You'll never believe who decided to stop by!" He, with Kamui in tow, started to walk towards the man. Valbar's eyes widened.

"Kamui!" He turned back to his students. "That wraps up today. Dismissed!"

The small group left as Leon and Kamui met with the knight. The mercenary wrapped his arm around Valbar's shoulder. "So this is what you two have been up to for four years, huh?"

"You, Saber and Jesse started that mercenary group. It's not much different than what we do."

"I guess. So how have you been?"

"Training the royal army has some of its perks, I suppose. You?"

"Not much different than before besides no fights with Terrors, witches and the Rigelian army. A mercenary's life doesn't change much."

Leon watched as the two men conversed and couldn't help but feel a bit left out. _They're talking to each other like I don't even exist. Like they've been together forever and just forgot about me._

"You alright there, Leon? You look like you're deep in thought." He felt something press on his head and looked up to find himself face to face with Valbar, the knight's meaty hand on his head. His face reddened once more.

"I…I forgot that I had to meet someone. I should get going."

Surprisingly, Valbar's face twisted a little. "Do you want me to walk you home at least? You know we always walk togeth-"

"I'm meeting them halfway! I'm fine."

"At least tell us who you're meeting." Kamui's comment sent the twenty-eight year old over the edge.

 _So there's an us now? We were 'us' four years ago before you left!_ "Python." He blurted out the first name that popped in his head.

"Python-"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Valbar. Nice seeing you _Kamui_." With that, he stormed off.

As he was leaving, he felt Valbar's worried gaze and couldn't help but feel guilty. He hadn't lied to the two, but he certainly bent the truth. He was going to meet Python, but he was meeting Forsyth as well. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he continued to walk away.

* * *

He slowed his pace after a few minutes of walking. His sighed, taking in the greenery of the forest. He could faintly hear the waves crashing against each other, giving the forest a more serene feel. A smile crept on his face and he closed his eyes.

"Well, well, well…look what I found."

Leon sighed, realizing his serenity had been taken. When he opened his eyes however, he realized serenity was the least of his worries.

He was surrounded by at least four men, taller and much more muscular than he was. _It's those pirates from our raid a few days ago! I thought we killed them all._

"What do you want?" He started to pull a dagger from his boot, but someone from behind quickly grabbed his arm. "Hey! Hands off!"

"Now what's a pretty boy like yourself doin' all alone? Where's that guard of yours?"

"I don't need a guard!" He grabbed his dagger with his other hand and slashed at the pirate who had his arm. He let out a hiss, letting go of Leon.

He sidestepped, circling around inside of the four. "I'll ask you one more time. What do you four want?"

"We know you and ya little partner killed our leader a few days ago. We just wanted to return the favor."

"Believe me, I've killed pirate leaders before and I would know if I killed yours and I didn't."

"So it was ya guard-"

"For the last time, I do not have a guard!"

"So where's the man who did?"

"Like I'd tell you," he scoffed, shifting his grip on the dagger. He took a step back and soon found an arm wrapping around his neck. The force caused him to drop said dagger as his hands instinctively went to pry the arm from his neck.

"If ya don't tell us, we'll just kill ya," the pirate behind him laughed, lifting him off the ground slightly.

"Then…kill me. I won't…I won't tell you where…Valbar is!" His lungs burned and his vision went spotty, but he kept his brave face on,

"So his name's Valbar?" The "leader" mused, gesturing to the man behind him. He dropped the purple haired man, who attempted to make a run for it.

Before he could, an arm wrap around his torso and a wet rag smothered his nose and mouth. Leon instantly recognized the liquid as chloroform, but due to his previous lack of air, breathing in a large quantity of the sweet scent, knocking him out almost instantly.

He went limp in the pirate's arms, who looked at the leader pirate for the next move. He chuckled before gently brushing a piece of loose hair from the archer's cheek. "Perfect. If you won't take us to him by choice…you'll do it by force. It's a shame for you that ya so cute. Ya guard 'ill wish he was here to stop us from takin' ya." After gesturing to the rest of the group, he picked up Leon's dagger before leaving.

* * *

The archer woke up to a slight bobbing. He squinted, trying to stop the throbbing in his head. He pried his eyes open to be greeted by the sun over him. "...The hell? Where am I?"

"So ya finally awake? I was afraid that I overdose ya."

"What do you want with me?" He went to move another stray hair, but was surprised that he couldn't move his arms. He tried his best to turn around, and noticed that his wrist were tied around a post with thick, coarse rope.

"I can't let my best captive escape. Not til what's done is done."

"Captive? Why am I-"

"The note was already sent, so now it's my turn to dress ya up."

"Dress me…What are you talking about? Captive, note…" He stopped mid-sentence, realizing his position in what was going on. "...He won't come for me. Not now, at least. So if you're going to kill me, just do it and be done with it."

"...I'll keep ya. Ya cute. It's too bad that Valbar doesn't want you-"

"Don't speak his name, you craven!"

The pirate laughed, stroking Leon's cheek. He attempted to reel back, but the mast stopped him.

"You still run after your little boyfriend. But do you realize that you hurt him?"

"He's not my…You were watching me?"

"Him…but ya caught my eye as well."

"You're disgusting," he sneered, tugging against the rope.

The pirate only chuckled, going into his cabin. "He has an hour to get here before we ship out. Now let's get you all pretty for ya boyfriend."

* * *

"It's the early evening, Your Majesty. Is something the matter?" Valbar bowed before the throne. He looked up towards the two young adults, and realized neither one of them met his eyes.

"Have you seen Leon today?" The queen's question startled the knight, and his stomach sank.

"I saw him earlier today. I had just wrapped up my final training session and he came along with Kamui. We talked a little but then he said he had to leave and he was going to meet…"

"Python and Forsyth?"

"He said Python…but I still think he was lying."

"He wasn't lying about meet Python and Forsyth," Alm commented, shifting something in his hand. He looked at Celica, who nodded before handing it to Valbar.

He fingered the object and his heart sank lower than his stomach. "This is the dagger that Leon keeps in his boot. Celica gave it to him."

"And I'm afraid that there's more Valbar." Celica handed him a note, and he glanced through it before looking back up and the red and green haired duo. "Is this real? I thought we killed them all-"

"We did too. You killed their leader and Leon's paying the price for our arrogance."

"Well I can't just leave him! I've been with Leon for years."

"And no one's stopping you," Alm replied, giving him a melancholic smile. "I chose you to be in the brotherhood because I knew you were capable. You help people when they need you and right now Leon needs you."

"Thank you, Your Majesties." After a ceremonious bow, he left the couple, dread creeping up his stomach. _I lost my family to pirates…I'm not losing Leon too._

* * *

"I see that knot's still keepin' ya." Leon growled upon seeing the pirate with more rope in his hands.

"So this is your idea of dressing someone up?"

"All gifts are somehow tied up, ain't they?"

"You're sick."

"You have no room to talk in your position. Now let's begin." He walked behind the bound man before pulling his arms behind him. Leon felt the rope wrap around his elbows, but knew he was in no position to protest as he was already partially bound and weaponless. He hissed as he felt his elbows being drawn together, but still didn't open his mouth.

"Ya sure are quiet, darling-"

"Do _not_ call me that. Even if Valbar is mad at me…I know he'll come for me. And he'll save me and kill you."

The pirate finished tying of the knot before walking around to meet Leon's gaze. He chuckled. "That's all I ask. Without the killin' of course…it'll go the other way."

The pirate continued to tie the purple haired man, wrapping a long rope around both the mast and his abdomen, but Leon couldn't focus on that. His eyes burned from holding back tears. He was terrified; beyond terrified, but it wasn't for him.

His breath became more rapid as his whole face burned. _I messed up big time. Because of me, Valbar could die! I have to get out of here!_

"There's no need to cry, darlin'. I won't hurt ya-"

"Please, don't hurt him when he gets here." He shifted within the ropes, trying to find a weak spot, but failed.

The pirate finished tying off the knot, testing for its strength. He wiped a few tears from the archer's cheeks. "What do I get in return?"

"...You get to keep me. Take me away with you. Just…don't hurt Valbar."

"...Ya make a good argument…but that kills my initial plan-"

"Then you're already as good as dead," he barked, his tears becoming hot as he tugged against the ropes again, but quickly found that his entire upper body movement was severely limited.

"Ya talk big for a pretty boy who can't fight-"

"Take that back or I'll kill you myself."

"Oh! I'm shakin'," he laughed, tying Leon's ankles, calves and thighs to the mast. "Try get outta this! Then you can kill me!"

The purple haired male growled, tugging at his ropes like an animal.

"Let. Me. Go."

"Quite the fiery mood swing, but no can do." The pirate looked over the side of the ship and smirked. "There's one final touch before I leave ya to yourself though."

"And that is?"

"We need to scare your friend a little." With that, he firmly pressed a cloth against the man's mouth and nose, preventing him from screaming and breathing.

He struggled, a new type of fear taking over his body before his vision went spotty. Before he knew it, his mind went blank and the world went black, his final thoughts on his brown haired love.

* * *

Valbar let out a shaky breath. The ship was now in view, but with no other weapon besides Leon's dagger, he felt severely unprepared. The note however, said not to bring a weapon, so this action alone was enough to get his partner killed.

He glanced upward, gasping at what he saw. Barely in view was the man he was supposed to rescue, bound practically from head to toe. His head hung downward, and the man's blood boiled. _Leon…what have they done to you?_

He stalked towards the ship, racing aboard before looking around once more. A feeling of uneasiness had washed over him, but had immediately disappeared once his eyes were set on Leon. He raced towards the other man, cupping his head in his hands, holding his face upward. "Leon? Leon, can you hear me? Wake up!"

The purple haired man stirred, squinting before groaning. His brown irises fluttered open under his long lashes, but his eyes didn't have their usual fire. "...Valbar? You came…"

"I did. We need to get you out of here-"

"You shouldn't be here. You need to leave, please!" His voice was getting frantic and he started to struggle once more. "That man…He'll come after you and he'll kill you-"

"Now ya go and spoil my plan? Ya lucky I didn't gag ya." The new voice caused both Zofians to gasp.

"Are you the one who sent the note?" Valbar asked, stepping in front of Leon.

"Are you the they call Valbar?"

"I am and I'm here. So why not let Leon go?"

"Ya friend here is serving a dual purpose. For now though, he's mine, so I ain't lettin' him go." He drew his sword, creeping towards the man. "You read the note in full?"

"I did…and I didn't like it. I'll kill you before you kill me."

The pirate only scoffed, lunging towards the knight. Valbar drew the dagger, sidestepping and scratching the ruffian's arm. "Ya brought a weapon. That against the rules."

"It isn't mine. It's his." Only then did Leon realize the weapon that he held in his hand. _My dagger! Valbar's using my dagger._

Valbar used this distraction to tackle the pirate, which he managed to do in one fell swoop. They both hit the ground, and Valbar held the knife against the man's throat. "You talk a big game, but you're not so tough. You hurt the people I love, and I'll make sure I'll kill you." With that, he slashed his neck. The pirate let out a strangled cry before going limp.

Valbar let out a sigh before turning to Leon, who refused to meet his gaze. He walked over to the younger adult, beginning to saw through the ropes. "Are you alright, Leon?"

"...I didn't think you'd come for me."

"And why not? I care about you, Leon. You're my brother in arms."

"I know but…I feel awful. If I hadn't been so selfish yesterday, neither one of us would have been in this predicament. I'm sorry, Valbar."

"Why are you the one apologizing? You're the one who almost got killed." He was only through the top layer of rope, still having to undo the ropes around his arms and legs. His blood boiled at the sheer amount of bindings alone. "Are you alright though?"

"I am now that you're here." He watched as Valbar untied his arms, followed by his legs. It was only a matter of minutes, but if felt like hours to the purple haired man.

Once he was no longer in bondage, Valbar handed him his dagger and started to walk off, expecting Leon to be in tow. He stopped however, when he noticed the archer wasn't following him. "What's wrong?"

"You remember all those years ago when I told you of my past experience with unrequited love?"

"Yeah…what about it?"

Leon took a deep breath, trying to suppress the red swarming across his face. "I…I have a confession. I've been plagued with this feeling yet again."

"With who? Kamui?"

"Kamui?! Gods, no! It's…" He walked towards Valbar, burying his red face in the man's chest. "It's you…"

"What?"

"Valbar…" he started, speaking into the knight's armor, still not wanting to meet his gaze. "I've been in love with you; have been for a few years now."

"Leon, I…I don't know what to say." He lifted the archer's chin, revealing his lava red face and watery brown eyes.

"I know that you still miss your family and all but-" He was cut off by a pressure on his lips. He gasped, his mind frozen. He felt arms snake around his waist, and he placed his arms around the man's neck.

They broke, and Valbar smiled. "You are my family, Leon. I thought you were still hung up with your last lover, then the war came and Kamui-"

"Enough with Kamui! You…actually return my feelings?"

"I do." He brought the man into his chest, wrapping him in a tight embrace. Leon laughed. "Is something funny?"

"Just thinking. I get my fairytale romance after all. A happy ending with my knight in shining armor."

* * *

 **I was not expecting this to be so long, by I'm _so_ glad it was. Again, thanks to Writer of Worlds for suggesting the idea.**

 **Watch out for my other storied and new updates.**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


End file.
